CHAPTER PREVIEWS: Labor of Love
by silence of winter
Summary: Burupya has been through all Seven Districts of Barsburg's empire. He's seen dangers beyond dangerous, terrors beyond terrible, and somehow managed to survive them all. But now, comes the most dangerous mission of all: finding Teito a mate! There's a small problem, though… Where in fur's name does he start?
1. Chapter 1: Resolve

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST, EITHER THE MANGA OR THE ANIME.**

_Burupya has been through all Seven Districts of Barsburg's empire. He's seen dangers beyond dangerous, terrors beyond terrible, and somehow managed to survive them all. But now, comes the most dangerous mission of all: finding Teito a mate! There's a small problem, though… Where in fur's name does he start?!_

#####

**NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW OF THE CHAPTER. THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS 2929 WORDS. (SEE A/N BELOW FOR MORE INFORMATION.)  
**

#####

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Resolve**

Sitting atop the tree branch, Burupya could feel the warmth of the sun on his back and a gentle breeze ruffling his fur. The alluringly delicate, sugary scent of maple sap wafted through the air, tickling the baby dragon's sensitive nose. Blinking his large, violet eyes, Burupya stared at the budding green on the tips of the trees, thinking.

Through inborn knowledge bequeathed him by his ancestors, he knew that mating season was coming, and more quickly than he could have anticipated. Burupya himself had many years left before needing to worry about such things, so he wasn't particularly concerned about himself. No, what worried him was that his human companion, Teito Klein, hadn't started looking for a mate. And what was more troubling was that no one else seemed to notice Teito's lack of interest in finding a mate, which meant that the situation was solely up to Burupya to handle.

The little dragon dug his tiny claws into the bark, absently listening to the scraping sound they created against the wood, inhaling the almost sickly-sweet scent of maple sap drifting up from the punctured wood. Even though he enjoyed the scent of maple sap almost more than any other scent, this time Burupya barely noticed its presence tickling his nose. The boy had already missed at least a month of potential courtship, and now he was behind. Not too far behind, but far enough to make Burupya worry.

True, Teito could probably still manage to find a mate, but at this late in the season the pickings were probably slim.

Which meant that Teito might not find a suitable match...

Which meant that Teito might not be happy...

Which was something that Burupya desperately wanted to avoid. Therefore, the baby dragon wanted to find Teito a good mate that would make him happy. If the boy kept on waiting to make a choice, he might not get a mate at all!

The thought alone caused Burupya to chirrup in frustration, his long, silky ears lowering as he stamped a paw down hard upon the branch. What could he, a hatchling, do to help Teito find a mate? There had to be something!

A breeze ruffled the little dragon's feathers and fur like a caress, as though urging him to calm down, and Burupya shook himself in an effort to soothe his worrisome thoughts. Taking a deep breath of fresh spring air and maple residue, Burupya began to think about the situation more openly.

He wanted to help Teito find a nice mate, but was it really his place to interfere in the human's choice? The boy seemed perfectly happy without a mate, (for now,) and didn't seem to be showing any interest in searching for one any time soon, so should Burupya be trying to help the boy find one? Would it be a waste of time if he found his companion a good match only for them not to be compatible? What would he do then?

He thought hard about these questions, but they were difficult for him to answer. He was still a hatchling, and projecting his thought process to comprehend the possibilities of the future was beyond him for the moment. As such, Burupya dismissed the questions and moved on to a different set that were easier to answer.

What if Burupya, in his limited experience with finding mates and even more limited knowledge of courtship, somehow made things worse for Teito? Of course, Burupya had his instincts to help guide him, but that could only get him so far. No matter how good a dragon's intuition, courtship was always a difficult matter. There were so many things that could go wrong, so many mistakes that could be made, that Burupya's wings began to tremble and his eyes widened slightly at the amount of them all.

Each mistake he imagined happening was more terrible than the last, and the baby dragon began to feel a cold, climbing sensation travelling up his paws like vines made of ice.

Constricting...

Suffocating...

Numbing...

His long, silky ears wilted and he lowered his head. Maybe there was nothing he could do after all.

* * *

**A/N: **Due to a disappointing lack of reviews, (79 individual visitors and only 2 reviews,) I decided to just use my FF account as a way to advertise previews of my fanfics. Although I'm happy that people want to READ my stories, I'm disappointed that they don't feel the need to REVIEW them. So since people aren't interested in reviewing, I'm not interested in keeping the full version up where people can just read it at their leisure and keep me hanging, waiting for a review.

The full versions are available at my LJ community, _winter_archive,_ to those RESPONSIBLE enough to REVIEW whatever they read. Members are, of course, moderated and all the entries will be locked so only members can read the fics.

**To be able to view the stories on the community, go here:  
winter-archive(d o t)livejournal(d o t)com/772(d o t)html**

**Read the terms and conditions, and leave a comment on the page with the following information:**  
**Fanfiction Username:** [If applicable]  
**LJ Username:**  
**Birth year:**  
**Do you agree to these terms and conditions? "Yes" or "No"**

**After you have agreed to the terms and conditions, I will send you an invitation and you will then be able to read the stories. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST, EITHER THE MANGA OR THE ANIME.**

**NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW. TO SEE THE FULL VERSION, READ THE BOLDED INFORMATION IN THE A/N BELOW.**

_Burupya has been through all Seven Districts of Barsburg's empire. He's seen dangers beyond dangerous, terrors beyond terrible, and somehow managed to survive them all. But now, comes the most dangerous mission of all: finding Teito a mate! There's a small problem, though… Where in fur's name does he start?!_

#####

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Of Ants and Ice Dragons**

Now that he'd made his decision, what should he do now? The hatchling's thoughts became jumbled as he tried to figure out the first stage of his plan. There were so many possibilities that it was hard to choose from, like seeing a variety of different-flavored pancakes and trying to decide which one to sample first. At the thought of food, Burupya's mouth watered, and his mind side-tracked. He swiped his tongue along his muzzle, remembering how good the blond bishop's pancakes tasted whenever he made them.

"Pyaa..." Burupya murred, too distracted with his memory of how delicious the blond bishop's pancakes were that he didn't notice the tiny shivers running up his legs.

After the tiny shivers turned into a persistent tingling on his paws, Burupya shook his head to try and clear it of the feeling on his paws. After the shivers remained, he tipped his head down to see what was causing the sensation. "Pyau?"

His silky ears shot straight up in alarm, his large violet eyes widening as he stared down at the sap coating his paws like human shoes. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he had ants - _ants!_ - crawling over his syrup-covered legs.

Oh fur, oh fur, oh Chief of Heaven, _NO!_ The tiny insects were getting stuck in the syrup on his paws. _They were getting stuck in the syrup on his paws!_ The hatchling began trembling at the observation, violet eyes widening even further - if that were possible.

Burupya tried to pull his paws free of the sap, to no avail. It glued him to the branch better than anything else he'd ever encountered - except maybe the First District's ice dragon's breath that froze him to the ground for a _whole day_ when he _maybe, _accidentally, (_on purpose,_) woke it up to ask it an unoffending, (but MAYBE rude, - maybe,) question.

Which was, loosely translated in northern dragon speak, "Are you cold-blooded, or cold-hearted, or just cold altogether?"

To be fair, Buyupra was just a hatchling, and a very curious hatchling at that. And, since such curiosity was hard for one of his tender age to contain, he didn't have much choice in the matter of finding an Ice Dragon to sort the matter out.

Now, to back up a few years earlier to when this particular event took place, he and Teito had been visiting First District on what his friend had called "business," and the blond had called a "chore," but Burupya had called a "frozen hell." Burupya had shivered as a cold blast of wind had sliced against his fluffy wings and furry body, tucking himself closer to Teito's warm neck.

* * *

#####

**A/N:** Okay, so NOW, I've finally finished chapter two! Which to those who read the full chapter hopefully think it's more hilarious than the last.

**flor-desu**, it's your move now!

**The full versions are available at my LJ community, winter_archive, to those RESPONSIBLE enough to REVIEW whatever they read. Members are, of course, moderated and all the entries will be locked so only members can read the fics.**

**To be able to view the stories on the community, go here:**

**winter-archive(d o t)livejournal(d o t)com/772(d o t)html**

**Just replace (d o t) with a period.**

**Read the terms and conditions, and leave a comment on the page with the following information:**

**Fanfiction Username: [If applicable]**

**LJ Username:**

**Birth year:**

**Do you agree to these terms and conditions? "Yes" or "No"**

**After you have agreed to the terms and conditions, I will send you an invitation and you will then be able to read the stories. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **07-Ghost

**Title: **Labor of Love

**Pairing: **Frau/Teito(?)

**Rating: **Teen

**Summary: **_Burupya has been through all Seven Districts of Barsburg's empire. He's seen dangers beyond dangerous, terrors beyond terrible, and somehow managed to survive them all. But now, comes the most dangerous mission of all: finding Teito a mate! There's a small problem, though… Where in fur's name does he start?! Alternate Universe_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 07-GHOST, EITHER THE MANGA OR THE ANIME.**

**NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3. TO VIEW THE WHOLE THING, GO TO MY LJ COMMUNITY. (LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.)**

_Burupya has been through all Seven Districts of Barsburg's empire. He's seen dangers beyond dangerous, terrors beyond terrible, and somehow managed to survive them all. But now, comes the most dangerous mission of all: finding Teito a mate! There's a small problem, though… Where in fur's name does he start?! Alternate Universe_

* * *

#####

**Chapter Three**

**Prophecies and Problems**

Staring up at the ceiling, Frau waited until he could no longer sense his apprentice, listening to the sound of fading footsteps until it no longer reached his sharp ears.

He didn't need to be a genius to know that something was upsetting his apprentice - although being a prodigy did make it easier to detect the clues that something was wrong in the first place. Besides, Teito was like an open book, with his wide, emotional eyes and the way each of his expressions left telltale tracks all over his face. The boy couldn't hide anything even if he wanted to.

Which Frau didn't mind. Things would be much more rocky between him and his young apprentice if he had to drag those secrets out of him. He could imagine Teito's reaction, the hurt of betrayal in his teary green eyes, the silent pleading for an answer he wouldn't be sure he could give… Frau let his eyes open, banishing the image from his mind as he blew a stream of smoke from his mouth.

It was a troublesome thought, bothersome, and he didn't have time for such imaginary morbidities when he had enough heaped onto his plate in reality. Labrador had warned him this morning that something was going to happen, be if for better or worse. Just remembering the serious, faraway look in the young prophet's eyes made Frau want to shudder and take another quick puff on his cancer stick to calm himself.

* * *

#####

**A/N:** Okay, so here's chapter three!

I probably won't update chapter 4 until I finish a couple of one-shots I'm working on, so…

Plus classes start this week and I'll have less time to work on chapters because I'll be busy studying to get good grades at the beginning of class when the work is easier so I have a cushion to fall back on when I get to finals.

**NOTE: THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 3. TO VIEW THE WHOLE THING, GO TO MY LJ COMMUNITY. (LINK IS ON MY PROFILE.)**


End file.
